


Phone Sex 101

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanfiction, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar's a challenge - Jensen's totally up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MontanaHarper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/gifts).



> A small extra fic for the Scramble. I noticed in MontanaHarper's Dear Creator letter that phone sex was on the list of likes. That got me thinking about the pitfalls in trying it with Cougar. Extensively self-betaed but not by anyone else because, well, porn.

 

"Okay, okay, I'm ready," says Jensen into his phone. "You all set there, Coug?" A grunt is his answer, so, cool, Cougar's ready too.

Jensen lies back on the bed and pushes his t-shirt up, thumbing a nipple. It's not one of the pink tees; for some reason Cougar won't have sex with him when he's in the pink ones. "Okay, Coug," says Jensen, lowering his voice in what he imagines is a sexy manner. "What are you wearing?"

"You _know_ ," says Cougar, sounding mildly annoyed. Jensen'd had to explain the whole phone sex thing to him, and yeah, so it's Jensen's kink, not Cougar's, but if he's gonna jerk off while Cougar watches – 'cause you know, Cougar totally loves to watch – then tit for goddam tat.

"Yeah, I know you know," he tells Cougar patiently, "but tell me anyway."

"Jeans. A black tee."

"Yeah," says Jensen, rubbing over his nipple with the pad of his thumb, voice a little breathy. "And where are you now?"

"Wan' me to come in there?"

" _No!_ " Jensen yelps. "No, look, we're setting the scene, right? We're getting in the mood, man. Play along with me, c'mon."

He hears Cougar sigh, but that's cool, he can pretend it's heavy breathing. "The couch. TV room."

"Okay, that's good," says Jensen, thinking about Cougar sprawled there, a little sullen, his legs spread. That's surprisingly hot – that Cougar really doesn't get it but he's still willing to try. "Undo your jeans," Jensen says.

Nothing happens, and for a while he thinks Cougar's given up and gone to get himself a beer or something. Then he realises he didn't tell Cougar to say anything. "You did that, Coug?" he asks, rolling his eyes.

" _Si_."

Christ, it's like pulling teeth, yet there's something arousing about knowing Cougar's doing only what Jensen tells him – okay, mostly 'cause he's got no clue about this so he's not going to improvise on insufficient data – but still. It puts Jensen in the driving seat, for once, because Cougar's a control freak and that's just fine with both of them, but this? This is different, and he likes it.

"Right, good," says Jensen. "Now take off your tee." There's a soft scuffling, rustling noise and Jensen imagines Cougar peeling off the shirt, his chest bare and smooth, small dark nipples emerging. He slides a hand down and undoes his own jeans, then slips his hand in and grips himself through his boxers, squeezing briefly, a promise.

"You got the shirt off, Coug?" Jensen asks. An affirmative noise, and hell, maybe this _isn't_ gonna fly – why did he ever think he could have phone sex with someone whose usual communication is monosyllables and grunts? But dammit, Jensen's turned on now, and Cougar's got his shirt off.

"Hey, wait," says Jensen, struck by a thought. "Where's the hat?"

"Here," says Cougar, and he's got to be messing with Jensen – no one could be that deliberately obtuse, surely? But this is _El Silencio_ himself, so anything's possible. Jensen decides Cougar took off the hat to get his shirt over his head. "Put it back on," he says.

"I should wear the hat?" asks Cougar, sounding baffled.

" _Hell_ , yeah," says Jensen fervently. "No, wait, take your jeans off first. Jeans, underwear, everything. _Then_ put the hat on. Just the hat."

A longer pause, some faint noises, then a soft "Okay."

"You're on the couch again? Just the hat on?" Jensen can see him, slender, bronze-skinned, hat tipped forward. He pushes his jeans and boxers down and kicks them off, gets a proper hold of his dick and gives himself a good firm stroke.

" _Si_ ," says Cougar, and Jensen thinks his voice is huskier too, a little breathless.

"You can touch yourself," Jensen suggests, then, unable to resist, "are you touching yourself? Coug?"

"Yeahhhh." Oh, wow. Cougar's voice is all exhale, and Jensen tightens his grip and goes for it, pushing up into his fist. Christ that's good, but he needs…He rolls sideways and snags the lube from the nightstand, rolling back to slick up. Forward planning, gotta love it.

Cougar's breathing's heavy in his ear now, no more sighing. Jensen imagines him, naked but for the hat, his legs spread wide, cock hard in his hand, hips lifting a little as he starts to get into it. "Jeez, Coug, that sounds really smokin'. Don't be quiet, man, I wanna hear you."

"You…too…" grunts Cougar, gasps punctuating his words.

Jensen can totally do that. "'kay. I'm naked. On the bed. Got my– _unh_ –dick in my hand, jerking off. 'm thinkin' about you Coug, all– _fuck_ –all hot in just your goddam hat, and strokin' yourself just like me. _For_ me. Oh yeah. That feel good? Coug?"

"Yeah, _si_ , feeling good…very good." There's a pause filled with rapid breathing, grunts and muttered Spanish obscenities. Jensen jerks himself harder, his hand nice and slick. His legs spread and his hips arch as he fucks up into his fist. " _Dios!_ " Cougar moans, almost like he could see Jensen, but there're no camera feeds inside the house – another of Cougar's rules. "Jensen, please, you gotta–"  

"Close your eyes," Jensen growls, and he closes his as well. "Get your left hand off your dick and put it flat on your belly." He stops there and gets his own hand free, slicking his fingers up with extra lube. "Slide your hand up and pinch your left nipple Coug."

A bitten-off whine in his ear, followed by a gasp. It's loud, now he's shut his eyes. "Coug? You done that?"

" _Si, si,_ _Dios_ , please… _please_ Jensen," Coug sounds a little frantic. He's definitely getting off on being ordered around, and Jensen grins and licks his lips. They are _so_ talking about this later.  "Don't come yet, y'hear? Soon, but not until I say, right?" That gets him a groan and a stream of gutter Spanish.

Jensen's not gonna last, himself, and Coug's right on the edge. "I got my hand free as well, Coug," he manages, planting his feet, knees bent up and spread wide as he reaches down and strokes his lubed fingers down the crack of his ass then pushes his middle finger just inside. It's too good and he bites his lip to distract himself. "'m all lubed up an' I've got a finger up my ass. I'm gonna pretend you're fucking me, Coug."

Coug makes a high, desperate, keening noise. "Oh yeah," moans Jensen, as the heat and pressure ratchets up in his belly and his hand moves fast on his cock. He pushes his finger all the way in, as far as he can reach, and he only manages a few thrusts before he's tipping over the edge, pleasure slamming into him like a goddam freight train. "Coug, _fuck_   I'm… _now_   Coug, give it up for me!" Faintly, he hears Cougar cry out something, all vowels.

It takes a while to get his breath back and his motor control's gone AWOL, but man, that was fan-fucking-tastic. He's grinning up at the ceiling when a naked Cougar slides into the bed and pulls Jensen into his arms. Cougar burrows into the crook of his neck and Jensen strokes a soothing hand down his back, feeling the lean muscles shift under his fingers.

"Hey, man," says Jensen softly. "That was outstanding. Thanks for playing."

Cougar snorts into his shoulder. " _No hay problema_. It was a good idea."

"I have the _best_ ideas," agrees Jensen happily. He pokes Cougar. "Also, you totally got off on me telling you what to do."

Cougar growls and twists away from his finger. " _Es cosa de dos."_

"Takes two to tango? Sure does. It's cool to switch it around sometimes, ya know?"

" _Si_." Cougar rolls them over and manhandles him so Jensen's the little spoon, Cougar draped over his back, one leg pushed between Jensen's. "Now we sleep."

Jensen can't argue with that, so he doesn't.

 

 

\- the end -

 

 


End file.
